Idle Gossip
Russia |side2 = European Alliance Pacific Front |goal1 = Recover classified intel from EA Radio Towers Destroy the Radio Towers |goal2 = Keep the EA and the PF's true intentions about America secret |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = * Unknown European Commander * Unknown PF Commander |forces1 = * Two Saboteurs and Attack Dogs (initial) * Most Russian arsenal * Mortar Quads |forces2 = Most European and Pacific Front arsenals |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Ownage (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = * Speeder * RP }} Operation: Idle Gossip is the seventh Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing Salutations, Commander! The war here is proceeding well. Though most of your troops have returned to Russia for the European war, the conflict marches on in our favor. Even so, despite our successful campaign in America, state governors yet command large armies, and civilian militia groups continue to put up resistance. Our army is doing what it can in the states. Elsewhere, though, we have run into problems. We may have pushed into Germany, but we have sustained many losses. We've seen Pacific Front forces entering Europe as well. Worse still, China had made landfall in Japan. Our top authorities have no idea what is going on, and China refuses to explain. Still, we need their assistance for the war in Europe. Our combined armies should reach Bohemia soon. Thus, we return to your current role. A powerful communications network has been set up in Nunavut by both the European and Pacific armies, which supposedly coordinates the remnants of the American armies. However, the American POWs in our care have informed us that the Amis despise their so-called allies for abandoning them in their time of need. We assume that this base is actually used to obtain American military assets and secrets as instead. There is more concern for you to do this though: recent intel from Moscow has us concerned. High Command is slowly realizing that this army follows you alone. Your constant victories are beginning to scare them, and there's talk of having you thrown in the Gulags. Perhaps it's time to consider a future.. one where you may need to run. This battle will endear you to the American people, and if Moscow really does turn on you, you will need somewhere to run. Maybe you will really become "The Liberator". Objective 1 & 2: Infiltrate the Radio Tower and destroy both of them. Events Eavesdropping After arriving near to the EA base by a Stallion Transport whom was brainwashed to carry the espionage team in. They made their move to head to the enemy base, the EA base is heavily defended, with it's ships resting nearby and numerous patrols guarding the Radio Tower... Nevertheless the Saboteurs successfully infiltrated it, giving coordinates of the position of the PF's Radio Tower. Afterwards a brainwashed Voyager carried an MCV to the initial location to build a base, however by this time the allies are now alerted. Stopping the "vultures" After gaining the access to build the base, the General immediately developed their own military strength. He used Attack Dogs to deal with incoming enemy paratroopers, and air defense weapons against Harriers and Black Eagles, as well as Rocketeers. He received three rounds of support from Latin Confederation: the first was Pyros and more Saboteurs, the second was their Mortar Quads, and the third was four Borillos with a large number of infantry. At that time, intel pointed out that the Allies wanted to restart the Mercury Strike. The General built the Palace and assembled the Wolfhounds defensive base, easily eliminating the incoming Siege Cadres. At the same time, intel revealed him the location of two shallows near the base of the Allied forces to make it easier for him to perform amphibious attacks. After more than ten minutes of getting the piece of intelligence, Mercury Strike occurred, but what beyond both Russian and Allied forces had expected was that after destroying the Eiffel Tower, the power was greatly diminished. They all overestimated the satellite's long-term capabilities. The General built the Scud Launchers and formed an attack squad with some Wolfhounds, then took a short time to purge an outpost near his base and captured a Tech Hospital. Then he decided to make full use of the resources near the outpost. Although Devon is a no-man's island, the number of Allied forces assembled here seems odd, which has given the General's attacking troops a lot of time to destroy the defenses at the Euro Alliance base. Once the line of defense was destroyed, he let Pyros and Tesla Troopers drive in and destroy the Radio Tower in the north. When the team was engaged in offensive operations, the General assembled a second group of attacking forces and set them off to the south to deal with the Pacific Front forces. Due to the large number of enemy forces, the General had to give up the steady promotion tactics and instead took another Radio Tower. A large number of infantry advanced while harassing. When one line of defense was weakened, Scud Launchers followed this path and destroyed another Radio Tower. The General was proudly informed by Intel later that the Soviet Atlantic fleet would crush whatever remained. Aftermath With the destruction of the Radio Towers, the European and Pacific Front, who pretends to be on the Americans' side while scouring their secrets behind their backs, can no longer feast on the Americans' carcass, preventing them from gaining any technological advantage. News on the General's actions in Nunavut quickly spreads and causes many Americans to become disheartened by the betrayal of their supposed allies, and willingly join the Soviet cause with the first of such "free" Americans joined the General's army. However, the Europeans and Pacific Front have managed to recover the American Mercury Satellite by seizing its uplink on Hawaii. Of course, the General will not let them have such a deadly weapon and decides to destroy the uplink by himself. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * Some tanks in Allied bases will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 20000 * There will be several Thor Gunships patrolling near the European base. * Some Thor Gunships will guard the coast. Mental * Starting credits: 15000 * There will be several Thor Gunships patrolling near the European base. * Some Thor Gunships that more than on Normal difficulty will guard the coast. zh:流言蜚语 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions